Fire and Ice
by XxS. DragonxX
Summary: new summary Just my twisted view of what happened before Hilda's abduction 6 months prior to the game. Bad summary, so check it out. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! OC's, slight AU. Rated 'T' for now, may increase later...
1. The Grand Tour

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the FFIX characters or story. I do own the OC Ivanna, since I made her up. Also this fic, which is for fun, not profit. I wish I owned Kuja though..._

**A/N:** _Finally decided to do a Kuja/Hilda fic! The timeframe is exactly six months before the game starts, right when Hilda leaves Lindblum. I'm still setting it up, but if all goes well, it might continue. Please leave a review if you read it... Thanks! )_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Grand Tour

* * *

**

Greetings to you all, and welcome to the regency of Lindblum. Ours is a fine country that is bustling with the latest technology. We provide airship and air-cab services to get you anywhere you need to go. Our airships provide out-of town service, taking you to any destination within our Mist Continent. Air-cabs, however, are used as a daily means of transportation to get to each District. There are three important Districts here, but I'll elaborate on those later. There is also an air-cab terminal that connects directly to the castle.

You are probably wondering why I am explaining all of this to you. It is because I am currently on my way back to the castle in a private air-cab. Yes, we also have private air-cabs, though they are mostly used by the nobles. Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I haven't yet introduced myself. My name is Ivanna. I am the trusted aide and confidante to Lady Hilda Garde Fabool, wife of the Regent, Cid Fabool IX. Or as I like to call him, The Philanderer. I can't believe he would do such a thing...but I shan't discuss such matters...

Anyway, back to the three Districts. If you look out of the window, you can see which one we're in. Right now we are in the Business District. Here we have practically anything you're looking for, whether it's medicine, food, clothes, etc., we've got it. As you can see, there's still plenty of space in this area if you wish to become a store proprietor.

Now we are about to pass the Theater District. Since there's a performing arts center, this area is a home to artists, actors, playwrights, etc. It's also great if you're looking for a night out on the town. Exquisite galleries, play and opera houses, dance halls, you name it. But I have heard there is a certain area around the back that houses some rogue characters...most likely theives. So exercise caution if you're in that spot--especially at night!

Finally, here is the Industrial District. This area houses the airship docks which are connected to the castle. If you wish to become an engineer or if you're interested in studying advanced machinery, this is the place. Oh, here's something interesting: all of our airships are powered by Mist...but the Philanderer has made a breakthrough. He has created the first steam-powered airship! That's right, it doesn't require Mist to fly! He's still testing it out, but so far, so good. Oops, did I say "Philanderer" again? There's a good reason for it...Milady has been rather...distraught...lately. I fear that she may do something drastic...which is why I'm returning to the castle to see how she's doing. I hope she's alright...

I love this place. People come here from all over the world following their dreams to become successful. Aside from what I am doing currently...I wonder what my true purpose is? What do I really want to with my life? I suppose the answers will come eventually. Until then, I just want to continue admiring this beautiful city...oh, please pardon my rambling...

We're coming up towards the castle, so that concludes this grand tour of my home. I'm usually around in the Business District, so stop by and say 'Hi' if you see me! Perhaps we can have some tea and I can show you around the castle sometime. Until we meet again!

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay so it's not much right now, but like I said, I'm still setting it up. I'm starting to like it myself so far, but I think I made Ivanna a little __too__ proper..._

**Ivanna:** _Nonsense! I think you've done a fine job establishing my character!_

**B.Raven:** _Of course you do, you're my character...so what do you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know!_

**Kuja: **_Might I ask when I will play a part in this act?_

**B.Raven: **_(blushes) Where did YOU come from all of a sudden?! Anyway, it'll be soon. All in good time..._

**Kuja: **_Thanks a lot, dear readers, and please don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Not All That Glitters

**Disclaimer:** _Except for Ivanna, all characters and properties belong to Square-Enix. But I'm pretty sure you knew that already, right?_

**A/N:** _It took me forever to finish this, since I have almost no ideas due to writer's block, and coming up with better descriptions. So...this chapter is intentionally short. I'll try to make it better though, promise!_

**Chapter 2: Not All That Glitters Is...**

Golden. Everything here at Lindblum Castle seemed golden. A gigantic castle in the middle of an enormous city. It was late afternoon, so the sunshine that poured in bathed the castle in gold. Things looked spectacular from the outside, but to Lady Hilda, everything was an abomination. The golden sunlight was just a mask. A cover-up for her not-so-beautiful royal life, and her marriage. She stormed into her separate quarters, which was a luxurious sky-blue room. This chamber matched the color of her eyes, but the dreadful sunlight covered this up, too. She no longer cared; her cloudy mind was of stark contrast to these walls anyway.

The trouble all started around yesterday. Cid said that he was going to test out the engine of his new airship, the Hilda Garde. The construction of the airship was complete, but he wanted to make sure that the engine was stable. Hilda was rather hesitant when he spoke of another test flight. She was sure he said the engine was at optimum performance, so no more testing was required. Something seemed amiss. Sure Cid was a skirt-chaser, but that was years ago. Hilda trusted him now. Their marraige was completely free of secrets. Or so she thought...

Hilda, reduced to an unwilling spectator to yesterday's events (in the guest bedroom, no less), forced the Regent to explain himself. Cid had met a lovely young woman in the pub. Not that he's had anything to drink, though he has been going there fairly recently. He seemed to know the young woman rather well. Apparently, whatever it was they were talking about was a secret...

**Cid:** "So tell me, Lillian, have you ever been on an airship cruise?"

Lillian, the young woman Cid was with, could hardly contain her excitement.

She always did say that a cruise on an airship would be the perfect date...

The guy was a little over the hill for her tastes, but she figured, 'What the heck?'

**Lillian:** "An airship cruise? You really mean it?"

**Cid:** "I really mean it. Lindblum is quite a sight from high above. I'll show you the airship docks today. The guards there will question you, so I'll just tell them you're another pilot candidate that I'm showing around. Have you ever seen the sunset above Lindblum?"

**Lillian**: "No, and I'm looking forward to it...especially what we could do _after _the sun sets...

She gave the Regent a seductive smile. "_I'm sure that Hilda won't be back until late, anyway..." _Cid thought to himself.

Hilda sat on her bed, comprised of blue and white sheets and a canopy. On her neck rested a beautiful golden chain emblazoned with red stones. At the end of the chain was a locket with an inscription: "Happy Anniverary, To My Beloved". Contained within the locket was a wedding picture. A glimpse of happier times. These were days long past, frozen in time. The likes of which would probably never return. Still deep in thought, Hilda started to unclasp the chain when there was a sudden lock on the door.

"Lady Hilda, are you alright? May I come in?" Ivanna stood outside of the door. She was handling a cart containing a small meal and some tea. "Yes Ivanna, you may," Hilda replied.

**A/N:** _That's all, folks! Yes, I know it was disappointingly short. I was in a hurry to update this since it's been over a month, so I know it could be better. Anyway, please, please, __PLEASE__ leave a review and let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will be much, much better, I promise!!!_

_Also does anyone have any ideas for a new title??? I'd really like to change it, so any ideas are greatly appreciated! Thanks! _


End file.
